I Must Kill Edward Elric
by kibaluver
Summary: As you go through life ull c,There is so much that we,Dont understand,And the only thing we know,Is things dont always go,The way we planned.I must kill Edward Elric!And nothing u can do 2 stop me!
1. Chapter 1

-----Chapter 1:Envy odd mission-----

I plopped against the brick wall of Lior. I looked up at the sky. The colors of bloody red, fruity orange, sky blue, and forest black. I was getting close to the night. My cat named Doug rubbed against my right leg. I can fell the vibrations of Doug's purrs and the fuz of his gray fur flies off. I picked him up by his hands.

"Envy..." I whispered. Nothing happened except Doug started to squirm. I placed Doug on the ground. A rain drop hit my nose then rolled off my tan nose. I sighed. The rain started to pour at that instant like the sky just got its heart broken. I started to walk towards the chapel. It reminded me of a long time ago, before the war broke out. The fake priest stayed there making people believe he can grant life and prayers. But Lust just gave him a fake Philosopher Stone. And then Gluttony ate him when everyone found out he was a fake found, this little outsider showed people that he did use mythical powers he used the power of a fake stone. I wasn't there but one year after, I came to be. My blue tank top turned into a dark shade of navy and my jeans turned almost black all from the rain. I walked into the church. I was a room filled with benches and in front of all the rows of wooden benches stood a statue of Leto. The God of Light. I sat on the first row of the benches and laid down.

"What has come of this world?" I asked Leto. The statue of Leto didn't answer me.

"The military is going to destroy this world." I whispered. I closed my eyes. I day dreamed about what happened when I was born. This teenage girl made me. I remember, she died shortly after. I remembered that she had long silky red hair and those blue eyes. It made me think that she was the one to call my mother. I saw that his right leg was missing. And blood was all over the floor. She coughed then blood splashed out of her mouth and on to the floor. I couldn't do anything about it. Now I think that everyone is going to die like that. From creating life, from death. Then you shall meet Hell, for creating ones like me. I opened my eyes. My black hair got all rustled. I bet I wasn't day dreaming, I was probably sleeping. I scratched the back of my head. I got up and had a huge stretch while yawning.

"I better see Envy." I said while staring at Leto. But when I saw Leto he threw an angry look at me. I always see Envy and Leto never look at me this way. Did Envy have something planned for me that Leto didn't like? I shook my head. I didn't care what a statue thought of me. I started to walk up the long narrow steps that were mark with fools' gold. Like everything was the gold was starting to chip off. The building was old. But when that Cornello guy came he made it look brand new. I sighed as I came to the last step. I saw Envy just looking out of the window on to the town that was going to be destroyed.

"Well look who it is." Envy said as he faced me.

"Hello Envy." I said in a mono tone voice, "Leto looked at disgusted to me."

"What? You believe in that fake God?"

"Just tell me what you want. I came all the way here from Central, so tell me."

"Okay. I sent out Lust and Gluttony, um, Pride did actually but oh well."

"Sent out because?"

"To kill anybody who knows the Ishbal Secret."

"I see. And so do you want me to join them?"

"No."

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT STORY?"

"Calm down. I need you to bring some one here."

"Who?"

"His name is Edward Elric."

"I see. And I have no idea what the hell he looks like." Then Envy started to transform into some one. The person was short. But only a few inches shorter. He had blond hair pulled into a French braid. His hair covered a part of his golden eyes. And he wore a long red jacket.

"This is what he looks like." Envy said sounding like Edward.

"I see." Envy turned back into himself.

"So bring him."

"Okay. This is pretty weird; you usually say 'kill this person'. But now you're saying 'bring this person'."

"Okay once you bring him and he turns everyone human-"

"HE CAN TURN PEOPLE HUMAN?"

"Yes, but after that then you can kill him."

"Okay I'm off."

"Hold on." Envy threw me a piece of paper. I opened it.

_1075,1104,925,938,850,865,858,0,02,14,8,50,70, and 68_

"What the hell is this?" I asked him.

"You'll find out." He smirked. I ignored him and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

-----Chapter 2: The Holy Bitch-----

I walked back to Leto. He still had that unpleasant look to me. I threw that look right back at mine.

"WHAT DID I DO!" I yelled out at the statue while waving my arms in the air, "I PRAY AND EVERYTHING. I EVEN KILL AND YOU DON'T THROW ME EVER THAT LOOK!" I gave up on that stupid green statue. I sighed then started to walk away from the room. I wonder why this boy is so freakin special. I pulled out the paper once I reached out side. The hard rain now turned into a drizzle. Only about one drop per minute.

"1075? 1104? Is this cordites? Or building numbers?" I asked myself out loud. I folded up the paper in fourths and put it in my back pocket. I started to run to look at the central plaza. Stupid Envy, didn't even give me the place Edward was last at. I searched around while walking. I looked like an utter fool, shaking my head left to right through ally ways and across streets. I now heard a loud noise from an ally. I walked in to the dark path. I couldn't see a thing, everything was black but I knew some thing was in here. I keep walking forward, then slammed my face into the brick wall and fell to the cement on my butt.

"Damn this wall." I murmured. Then something rubbed up against my right arm.

"DOUG!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. I went into this ally way all for nothing. I may have even got a huge scratch of my face from the bricks and it was just Doug. The stupid gray cat with that piercing leaf green eyes witch was so bright that it looked like the eyes would glow in the dark. I picked up Doug and walked out of the ally way. We started to walk forward. Everyone was looking out at the street. There was a group of people wearing white. It was her, the holy mother. She just sickens me. She thinks everything is perfect and everyone shall live. Well I'm one of her enemies because I love to kill. And today I knew it was my day to kill her. I ran down the street to get diagonal from the right of the Holy Mother. I was between the buildings 1075 and 1104. Those numbers reminded me of the paper. I backed up against the wall.

"This should give me a clue." I whispered. I backed up completely against the wall. Nothing happened. Still held on to Doug, I let him go. Doug stared at a brick in the wall then threw a loud meow. I kneeled down to look at the brick. I shot around, the brick was half out. I pulled the brick out. The brick didn't do anything. I got up. Doug once again rubbed up against my leg. He meowed and stared up at me. I smiled then picked up the gray fur ball.

"Hey Doug, I have an idea." I threw the brick up in the air and caught it in my right hand. I smirked at the Holy Mother. Then threw the brick. I missed by only a couple of inches but hit a citizen instead. Doug scratched me.

"Ow!" the citizen said. The Holy Mother stopped dead in her tracks. I had a sweat drop down my face.

"Missed!" I said while snapping my right finger. The Holy Mother turned around to face me. I started to run while still holding Doug in my left hand. But then once I pasted building 925 some one bumped into me. It was a boy with long brown hair and an outfit witch almost made me laugh. He looked like he was wearing a dress. This guy had golden eyes witch made me think of the guy I was suppose to kill...I mean steal.

"I'm sorry." The boy said. My purple pupils became extremely small. That's the boy, the boy I'm suppose to kill- I mean steal. Doug got out of my left hand and sat next to me.

"No I'm okay." I said while scratching to back of my head. Edward held out his hand. I grabbed it. It started to blush, but the immediately shook my head. I'm supposed to kill him...once he turns everyone human, not fall in love. He raised me up. Then the Holy Mother and her crew started to walk a near me.

"Rose?" Edward whispered. I picked up Doug and started to run. I walked out onto a clearing. I plopped to the dirt ground on my butt tiredly.

"Damn! Can today get any worse? I almost killed the holy bitch and steal Edward. But no, Doug ruined it." Doug scratched my arm. Then flew out of my arms and landed on his four paws on the dirt. He angrily meowed at me.

"Okay, maybe it's not all your fault. But now I get the note Envy left me, there not cordites or building numbers...well they are but they are not just that! There clues."

**END CHAPTER. **

**Chapter 3: I meet Winry**

**Preview- Jasmine meets Winry. And they don't drink tea, they fight.**

**"I WONT LET YOU LAY A HAND ON EDWARD!" Winry yelled at the top of her lungs. Winry pulled out her wrench from her mini skirt then rushed to me with furry. I grabbed her wrist. Then twisted it. Winry landed to the ground on her knees she dropped her wrench and with her other hand she grabbed her twisted wrist. I started to walk away. The stopped and turned around to glance at Winry.**

**"What ever you do, you're not going to stop me from killing Edward."**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

-----Chapter 3: I meet Winry!-----

Doug started to walk away from me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked Doug. The scratch Doug left me started to bleed. I shed a tear of sorrow. My one and only cat witch was my only friend I had all this year was walking away from me. Its gray and furry tail wagged with anger. I saw him only for one moment longer till I closed my eyes. I started to once again daydream of my past. The day I met my dear old cat.

I was only just born about a week ago when a man wearing all black came up to me. He wore sunglasses that reminded me of a hippie and had a large evil smirk at me the first time we met. His name was Greed. I respected him as a brother. Greed was hanging out with military officers that are supposed to be dead and a pack full of camerias. One of my best friends was named Martel. She fought in the Ishbal war and the ones who survived that wasn't a state alchemist were set up as lab rats. Martel was one of them. She was turned into half snake. But I haven't seen any of one from the gang in one year. Martel and I were walking through thick woods near a place where Greed said his creator lived, Dante. Then while we were walking a small gray kitten walked up to me. I picked the cat up with both hands and pulled it against my chest. The cat purred and rubbed against my chin. I smiled with joy.

"Looks like he likes you." Martel said while folding her arms against her chest.

"You think?" I question while holding up the cat to get a closer look.

"Yeah, just don't show him to Greed or he'll be jealous." I blushed while Martel was snickering at me.

I opened up my eyes. Doug was no where to be found. I started to walk away from the clearing. It just brought tears to my eyes. I walked to the city streets, close near Central. Then I saw two teenage girls walking opposite from me. The first one had long silky blond hair pulled into a half pony tail. She had blue eyes that matched her white tank top and her short black mini skirt. To me she looked like an utter slut! But, I am just being too harsh. I had some jealously for her. I just was jealous of her hair! Then next to her was a girl was huge glasses and short brown rustled hair. She wore a green sweater and a normal pair of light blue jeans. She looked like a nerd. But I also did like her hair. I wanted brown and blonde hair. I hated my black hair.

"Don't worry. When we get to Resembol we can tell Ed." The blonde said to the brunette while walking passed me. I froze there.

"Ed..." I whispered. Then I realized that they were talking about the boy I'm supposed to catch. I shot around to face them, but I only saw their backs.

"Yeah." the brunette said back.

"What do you know about Ed?" I asked them out loud. They shot around to look at me.

"What do you wanna know about Ed?" the blonde asked me back.

"Well I have to look for him, Envy's orders."

"Envy is the homunculus Ed was talking about."

"What about this; you tell me about Ed, and I'll tell you about Envy."

"Edward is a state alchemist and is going to kill all homunculus!"

"No wonder Envy wanted me to kill him."

"WHAT! You won't lay a hand on Ed!" The blonde snapped at me. Anger ran through her face. Seeing here hatred made me smirk. She reached into the back pocket of her mini skirt and then pulled out a medium sized, silver wrench. I started to laugh.

"Fine you slut! ATTACK ME!" I yelled at her. I was being a little too harsh on her, but I just wanted to see her angry. The girl started to rush to me. She extended he arm witch had the wrench to club me in the head. She was only about four inches away from me when I grabbed her wrist. I could do any thing with her good arm now. I smirked and twisted her wrist all the way to the other side. I saw pain rush threw her body. The wrench dropped to the ground. The girl dropped to her knees but I didn't let go.

"Listen here. I'm going to kill Ed, and a stupid wrench aint gonna stop me." I let go. Her wrist had a thick line of dark purple and black. The brunette ran up to the girl.

"WINRY!" The brown haired girl yelled to the top of her lungs with worry. I started to walk off away from the Central building. I stopped only four feet away from where the two girls knelled. I shot around to see Winry squirm. I sighed. Winry freaking out from the pain, and the other girl so worried.

"Nothing you're going to do will stop me from killing Ed." I said then spun back around and started to run.

It was about two days later. All I did was sleep in alley ways. Some times thinking Doug is rubbing against my arm or leg. I was near the Eastern HQ when I saw a metal figure with a purple lion cloth sat. I keep my distance and keep quite so it wont here me. Then its metal head popped off and a dark figure jumped out of it. She had short blond hair with only of piece of hair reaching her chain. It was Martel!

**END CHAPTER!**

**-----Chapter 4:The Past, And Present-----**

**Martel and Jasmine talk about what it was like when Jasmine was in the gang. And Martel revels a dark secret...**


	4. Chapter 4

-----Chapter 4:The Past, And Present----

We both stared at each other. We thought we would both be dead. I ran up and hugged her; my blood from my arm went to the back of her dark green tank top. A sigh of relieve passed me, she is still alive. We stopped hugging but still so happy to see each other.

"I thought you where dead!" we both said at the same time. Then I turned my head slightly to see the metal figure...as stood up all by itself. I screamed with horror. Martel giggled at my suffer.

"Don't worry. It's not magic, his name is Al." Martel said. A sweat drop came from me.

"Oh..." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Um...hello my name is Alphonse Elric." Al said. A sharp pain ran through my spine.

"So you know Edward Elric?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Of course, he is my brother." I pulled Martel's arm.

"I have to speak with Martel for a bit." I said to Al while pulling on her arm to follow me to a tree pretty far away from the clearing so Al won't hear.

"So you know Edward?" Martel asked me.

"Yeah, well not really. There is only one problem." I whispered to her.

"What is it?"

"I have to kill him."

"WHAT!"

"Shh!"

"Who told you that?"

"Envy."

"Why in God damns name are you hanging out with him?"

"Well...um...never mind that. So how is every one?" Martel face became very low. Tears started to form in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Um...everyone..." she stopped by the sound of various bird flying swiftly over head.

"They are running away from danger."

"Let's go to Al." we started to walk over there when Martel stared at my bloody arm, "hey how did you get that?"

"Um, Doug scratched me."

"DOUG? Who is that?"

"You know...the kitten."

"Oh, so you kept him? How is he going?"

"He ran away from me."

"I see." We went up to Al. I stared at him, how is he so tall when Ed is so short?

"Um, hello my name is Jasmine." I said while holding out my hand for a shake. Al shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a friendly voice. Martel pulled my hand.

"Pst." she whispered in my ear.

"Pst. What?" I whispered back.

"Um...okay let's just talk normally." Al whispered over hearing on our conversation. I screamed. Martel started to laugh.

We sat down on the ground and started to talk about the past when I was in the gang. Martel giggled.

"Remember when you started to go out with Greed?" Martel said while almost laughing.

"Yeah. I think I do." I said while trying to think.

"What do you mean think? You guys always jammed your tongues down each other throats." I put my figure against my lips while trying to think.

"I don't remember that. But how is Greed doing."

"Um...well...Greed...he..." she stuttered. Al didn't say a word.

"Just tell me!"

"He...is...dead." I gasped. My boyfriend...well I…no, he is not, but still! He is...died. Tears started to roll down my face. I just couldn't believe...


	5. Chapter 5

-----Chapter 5: Hiegesst…My once home-----

I stared into the bright blue sky that was a blaze that day. I took a deep sigh and rest on the shoulder of Martel.

"I'm sorry." Martel said to me with sadness. I rose up with confusion.

"What?" I asked her.

"I wasn't in time to save Greed."

"The past was the past. It time to move on. I hardly remembered him any way." Martel started to walk away with Al.

_Thanks for leaving me._

I stared into the sky. I sighed and stood up. I ran towards them. We seemed to be heading for a town.

We reached the town of Hiegesst. I gasped. I have lived here once a long time again, before my death. I started to run. Everything looked the same. I remember, my home, my town, my life.

I ran into my old home. But then stopped once I got inside. The place looked rotten. Cobwebs where on all the furniture, and little varmints scattered across the squeaky wooden floor boards. I walked up stairs. Then stood in front of the 2nd left door. I sighed then opened it.

There it was; the place where my brother and I did human transmutation. There was a huge transmutation circle on the floor. Old blood was every where. I started to walk towards a desk that was there. There laid an old diary. Written by me. I schemed through it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today our mother died. At least she died peacefully. In her sleep. My brother and I are discussing. To try human transmutation…_

I gasped, but yet I was not afraid to search more into my diary. Then I stopped at the last page. It was a song. It was written in blood, my blood…

_How can I repay you brother mine,_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past I shed our blood,_

_And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I know the laws I paid no heed._

_How can I return you wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear_

_Since there is no cure for death…_

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone we were not complete_

_Back through the year we reached for you,_

_Alas, was not meant to be!_

_And how can I make amends_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I lead you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother I was a fool…_

_Don't cry for the pas now brother mine,_

_Neither you nor I are free from blame,_

_Nothing can erase the things we did_

_Since the pass we took was the same…_

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone we were not complete,_

_Back through the years we reached for you,_

_Alas, twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._

_I long to return to that time,_

_I followed without a word,_

_My brother the fault is mine…_

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What is gone is forever lost,_

_Now all we can do is live…_

Tears started to flow down my eyes. Then Martel and Al walked into the room.

"A transmutation circle?" Al questioned. I closed the book, but still held it in my hand. I nodded.

"This is where my brother and I did human transmutation." I answered.

"And you lived without getting hurt? That's amazing!"

"No Al…um…I'm…I'm…dead…"


End file.
